Gundam Wing Resurrection Book One
by NChockeyBabe
Summary: When a girl named Maria Delgato threatens the peace they have worked so hard to reach, the Gundam pilots must fight back with the help of Heero's younger sister, who has been thought to be dead for the past eight years.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters other than Maria, Cassy, Rashid, and any others that pop up that you don't know.

**Gundam Wing Resurrection**

**Book One**

**Prolog**

Thirteen year old Heero Yuy stood hand in hand with his twelve year old sister staring at a line of mobile suits made of Gundanium Alloy. Cassandra Elizabeth Yuy looked up at her older brother.

"Heero?" She asked turning back to the Gundams.

"Yeah Cassy?" Heero asked leading her over to the largest of the twelve. It was twice the size of his suit and at least twice as powerful, and the Gundam was sapphire blue, white, and silver.

"Why don't you want me to fight?" Cassy touched the suit, Sapphire Destiny. Heero frowned up at his sister's mobile suit.

"I don't want to lose you," Heero said softly. Cassy yanked her hand out of his.

"And what about me? Do you think I want to see you die? Do you think I don't care about you?" Cassy snapped jumping onto Sapphire's foot. Heero looked scandalized.

"I can take care of myself. You don't need to be in that kind of danger!" He said sharply. Cassy's face turned red and she clenched her fists.

"And I can't take care of myself?" She asked angrily. Jumping down from Sapphire she turned away. "I don't care what you say, I'm going to fight!" She snapped. Heero looked at his sister's retreating back sadly. He punched Sapphire with a yell.

"You stupid Gundam! If you weren't here she wouldn't need to fight!" Heero shouted up at Sapphire. He sank to his knees. Touching the Gundam he sighed. "If I could pilot you, she wouldn't have to. If only I were as strong as she is." Tears filled Heero's eyes. He punched the Gundam again. "I'm sorry Cassy," He said softly.

"Heero," Heero wheeled around. Dr. J stood before him. "Heero, Cassy can handle it and you know it. I am truly sorry that she is the only one who can pilot Sapphire but an extraordinary machine requires an extraordinary pilot. You remember her preliminaries. She's gone out on the Leo a few times and come back complaining that it wasn't fast enough." Dr. J paused looking up at the Gundams. "Her reflexes are incredible. She takes after you." Heero laughed cynically and Dr. J frowned. "What?"

"She has skills way beyond that which I could master. She's the greatest pilot you'll ever have." Heero said tenderly. Cassy stood behind Sapphire's leg and smiled. "I just hope she doesn't get killed because of you. Then you'll be out of a jewel greater than Sapphire here." Heero gestured to the Gundam in front of him. "By the way, why do you have twelve Gundams here? I thought there were only five pilots and then Cassy." Heero turned to Dr. J and looked him in the eye.

"Operation Resurrection." Dr. J said softly. Heero looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "There are six back up Gundams. One for each of you, even Cassy. We're hiding the six back ups in a secure facility in the Andes. Once we have established peace the six of you will jettison your original Gundams into the sun. But some day we may need them again. So if the other six a kept secretly they can fight against those who threaten peace again. We hope that we will never need them again but we may so it's good that we have them." Heero nodded and turned away.

"I will die fighting," He said sourly. Cassy turned away from where her brother and Dr. J were standing and talking.

"Heero, we can't fight forever," Cassy said as a tear ran down her cheek. She ran over to him. "I'm sorry Heero," She threw her arms around her brother. "Please, I don't want to fight with you anymore." She cried. Heero hugged her tightly.

"I love you Cassy, promise me you'll always remember that," He whispered into her hair. Cassy laughed.

"I promise only if you promise me that you'll remember that I love you too," Cassy said squeezing him tightly. Heero smiled.

"I promise," Heero said.

"I promise," Cassy echoed.


	2. Chapter One: The Dream

**Gundam Wing Resurrection**

**Book One**

**Chapter One: The Dream**

A girl with brunette hair that fell past her waist stood in the frigid cold staring at her feed as snow fell around her in sheets. Her eyes were filled with tears when she looked up. Quatre Raberba Winner woke with a start. Sitting up quickly he flicked on the light. He ran a slim hand through his short blonde hair and slid off the bed. Jogging down the hall of his enormous house he burst into another bedroom.

"Trowa," Quatre stopped short as he saw Trowa Barton sitting upright in his bed. Trowa's hair was disheveled and his eyes reflected the fear the Quatre himself felt. "Trowa," Quatre repeated, "I just had a disturbing dream…" Trowa looked up sharply.

"So did I… mine was of a girl with long brown hair…" Trowa stared at Quatre, "She was standing…"

"In the snow…" Quatre whispered. Trowa's eyes widened and he nodded.

"You had the same dream?" Trowa asked as Quatre sat down at the foot of Trowa's bed.

"Yes," Quatre said thoughtfully, "I think that we need to contact the others…" Trowa nodded and threw back his covers.

A thousand miles away Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell sat a bar in New York City with half empty glasses in front of them.

"Who do you think this girl is?" Duo asked softly his long brown braid falling over his shoulder. Heero stared at the bottom of his glass. His cobalt blue eyes were wide and filled with horror.

"I don't have to think…" Duo looked at Heero with surprise filling his violet eyes.

"Who is she?" he asked sharply. Heero took a drink, his shoulders hunched uncharacteristically and his brown hair falling in his face.

"My sister," Heero whispered, "She was killed in a Gundam training accident." Tears filled Heero's eyes. Duo felt fear clutch at his heart, Heero didn't cry it just wasn't like the battle hardened twenty-one year old. "My baby sister…"

8 years Ago

"She's my baby sister! She shouldn't be doing this!" Heero stood defiantly in front of Dr. J. His hair was buzzed close to his head and he was thin, almost sickly.

"She's only a year younger than you!" Dr. J looked at the twelve year old girl who sat watching the argument like a tennis match. Her hair was the same color as Heero's but much longer and pulled back into a ponytail that swept past her waist. Her eyes were the same color as his yet softer and a little more innocent. "She's our back up if any of you fail."

"Well we won't fail, so there's no need to put her in that kind of danger! We've all been trained not to fail." Heero said fiercely throwing his sister a soft look. "I love her, I can't watch you do this!"

"Let her show you what she can do. She has a talent just like you." Dr. J said softly. "Cassy, are you ready?" The young girl swallowed hard and glanced at her brother. She was nervous about showing her brother.

"Yes," She stood and walked over to Heero. She put a hand on her brother's shoulder. "I can handle it," She said "See you in a bit." Heero hugged her tightly, stroking her hair.

"Be careful sis, I love you!" He said softly.

"I love you too." Cassy said squeezing him tightly. She turned on her heel and jogged to her Leo ground suit. Heero smiled as the suit took life and turned to the computerized Aries suit. Dodging a laser blast from the Aries, Cassy swung her thermal sword. She connected with the Aries. Suddenly the mobile suit exploded bringing Cassy's Leo down with it. Heero jumped to his feet.

"Cassy!" a strangled cry was ripped from his throat. The cockpit door opened and Heero breathed a small sigh of relief. Cassy clambered out and waved at him with a small grin on her face. She turned to look at the remnants of the destroyed Aries and frowned. Heero watched in horror as the Leo exploded. He was on his feet and rushing down the stairs in seconds. Dr. J was at Cassy's side as soon as the dust settled. Heero arrived just in time to hear Dr. J say the words he had feared since his parents had died.

"There's nothing we can do for her… Take her away..." Tears were streaming down Heero's face as the med techs removed her body before he could touch her.

"You… you killed my sister! My baby sister! And you won't even let me say good bye!" Heero shouted launching himself at Dr. J. A guard threw him back.

"It was an accident," Dr. J said quietly "it was an accident…"

Present Day

"Do you think this means she's still alive?" Duo asked quietly when Heero had finished his story.

"No!" Heero snapped "She's dead! She died along time ago." Duo shook his head with a look of sympathy on his face.

"Then why the hell are we dreaming about her man?" He asked as Heero frowned and took another drink.

"I dunno, but I'm gonna find out." Heero replied. They both jumped at the sound of Heero's cell phone. "It's Quatre." He said after glancing at the screen. "Hello?" Heero slapped a twenty dollar bill on the bar and stood.

"Heero," Quatre's voice sounded tinny, "Trowa and I are headed to New York to talk to you and Duo. It may sound silly but we both had the same disturbing dream." Quatre paused.

"What?" Heero pushed the door open, Duo close behind.

"I know it sounds weird," Heero unlocked the blue Mitsubishi Eclipse that was parked in front of the bar and slid into the driver's seat. He put the phone on speaker and turned the car on. "But the dreams were exactly the same…" Quatre paused and Heero threw the car into drive. As the two brunettes sped down the street Duo glanced at Heero.

"That's kinda funny," He said," Last night Heero and I had the same dream, too." Quatre waited for Duo to continue. "It was of a girl with long brown hair…"

"She was standing in the snow…" Quatre interrupted quietly. Duo looked at Heero in shock. Heero's face was passive but Duo sensed something else.

"You had the same dream." He said flatly. "Call Wufei, we need to get together." Heero hung up the phone abruptly. "Something's going on; we need to figure out what the hell it is."

Five miles off the coast of Australia a private yacht sat with an army of six year old Leo ground mobile suits and Aries air attack units hidden in it belly. A young girl of about seventeen paced back and forth in front of one of the mobile suits.

"Is it ready yet?" She asked irritably. Her long wavy black hair and tan skin betrayed her long line of Spanish heritage.

"We're finishing out last inspection Miss. Delgato." A young officer said saluting the girl. She waved her hand to dismiss him. Marie Delgato smiled.

"Begin Preparations for Operation Ghost." She said placing a hand on the mobile suit in front of her. An older Arabian Officer saluted her.

"Yes ma'am," Rashid said saluting the young girl. Once she was alone Marie sat down on the Mobile suit's foot.

"It's time…" She whispered. "Time for my families honor to be restored…" She smiled again and rested her head on the mobile suit.


	3. Chapter Two: A Back Up Plan

Gundam Wing Resurrection

Gundam Wing Resurrection

Book One

Chapter Two: A Back Up Plan

"Heero," Relena Peacecraft poked her head into her library. The room was enormous with plush sofas and chair scattered around it. Heero stood as Relena noticed the other Gundam pilots. "Oh," She smiled and entered the room. "Hey guys," She said hugging them each in turn. "Is there anything you need?" Relena asked as Trowa and Wufei sat on a burgundy couch and Duo and Quatre followed suit on matching chairs across from the others. Heero sat on a desk that was against a wall that was mostly windows.

"No thank you," Heero said coldly turning away from Relena. She left the room slightly offended. He turned to the others. "So am I right in saying that we all had a dream about a girl standing alone in the snow?" Heero asked.

"Yes…" Duo paused, "Heero," Duo looked his friend, "Don't you think you should tell them who the girl is?" Duo asked. Quatre looked up at Heero sharply.

"What is he talking about Heero?" he asked. Heero looked out the window at a dove sitting on the window sill.

"That girl is my younger sister. She died in a Gundam Training accident eight years ago." Heero said as tears filled his eyes. Wufei gasped and Trowa and Quatre exchanged curious glances.

"A sister?" Wufei repeated dumbfounded.

"Yes…" Duo said softly, "I think she's still alive…" Duo glanced at Heero who flinched.

"Duo I told you! I saw her die!" Heero said sharply. Duo shook his head and Heero continued angrily, "Are you trying to tell me what I did or didn't see?"

"No I'm not. I'm just telling you what you told me," Duo said, "You told me that Dr. J told the med techs to take her away before you could see her. Maybe he was hiding the fact that she was still alive, so that you had no family ties." Duo suggested. Trowa was nodding.

"Duo has a point, for once," Towa said, "An enemy with nothing to lose is a dangerous enemy." Wufei pushed his long black hair out of his face with a nod.

"That doesn't matter, I always dream about her just before all hell breaks lose. She warns me of coming danger. Since all of us dreamed about her what ever is coming must be big!" Heero said standing. Quatre opened his laptop. Punching in a few commands he had his email in front of him.

"I have a report from Rashid. He says that a private yacht off the coast of Australia has an army of old mobile suits on board. The yacht belongs to a young Spanish heiress named Maria Delgato. Rashid has penetrated the higher rank of her officials and he says that…" Quatre broke off in horror. Trowa frowned.

"What does he say?" Duo asked looking over Quatre's shoulder. Duo's eyes widened as he read where Quatre had left off.

"She's planning to kill us… She's calling it operation Ghost." Quatre said slowly. Trowa's eyes narrowed and Wufei frowned. Heero showed no emotions.

"What does she stand to gain from killing us?" Wufei asked. Quatre looked over at the Chinese soldier with a grimace.

"If we die she can gain control of Earth and the Colonies. Once again we're the last remaining defense for peace…" Trowa said quietly. Duo and Quatre nodded.

"There's only one problem. We're not much of a defense." Duo said. The others looked at him. Heero remained deep in thought.

"What do you mean?" Quatre asked and Duo laughed nervously.

"We destroyed out Gundams," He said glancing at the door. Over by the window, Heero shifted. Turning to the others he smiled slowly.

"We may have destroyed to originals but there's a back up plan." He said. The others looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Quatre asked looking stupefied. Heero pulled a map out of a stack of papers on the desk he had been sitting on. He laid it on the floor and crouched next to it. The others leaned in.

"There are six back up Gundams hidden in a secret facility," Heero paused searching the map. "Here," Heero stabbed the map. "With a woman named Katal. She's Dr. J's niece. I never met her but Dr. J said that if anyone ever threatened Earth or the Colonies again, she'd be waiting for us." Heero said as the others leaned in. His finger was on a remote location in the Andes. He glanced at the others.

"When do we leave?" asked Duo as the door opened and Relena entered.

"Where are you going?" She asked as Heero folded the map up. She looked around at the men in front of her.

"The Andes. We have an emergency. There's someone threatening the E.S.U.N." Heero replied. Relena frowned.

"I'll have the jet ready in half an hour… Is there anything else I can do?" She asked with a small sigh.

"No sweetie, thank you for the jet." Heero said kissing his wife's cheek. Relena smiled tenderly leaving the room. Duo leaned over to Quatre.

"A girl in the snow… and we're headed to the Andes… That's something to me…" He whispered in Quatre's ear. Quatre nodded silently. Wufei stood.

"We should start making preparations." He said stretching. Trowa followed suit.

"Operation Resurrection." Heero whispered softly, deep in thought. Duo put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Come on Heero," He said nodding towards the set of French doors the Quatre was exiting. Quatre turned to Heero.

"Is that what this is called?" He asked, "Operation Resurrection?" Heero nodded and followed him out of the room. Duo was alone in the library. He looked around the room.

"I have a bad feeling about all this," He said to the room before following the others out.


End file.
